


alivio

by xehzee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Era culpa del estrés.





	alivio

Ambos recuperan el aliento sobre las sábanas ahora sucias. Bokuto toma de su práctica botella de agua, extendiéndola a Akaashi para convidarle un poco. Aunque agradecido, Akaashi la rechaza. Bokuto no encuentra problema con eso, colocándola nuevamente en la mesa de noche. Toda la escena es surreal para el más joven, y aún así encuentra las acciones de Bokuto adorables. Solo que, desearía que pudieran dejar de tener esas aventuras de una vez por todas.

Sexo casual. Sonaba bien en su mente, el alivio era bienvenido y ¿probablemente divertido? Aunque no esperaba que Bokuto fuera su compañero para este “asunto”. Lo peor: lo que debería haber sido un encuentro de una noche terminó convirtiéndose en rutina. 

Una vez a la semana, usualmente los viernes por la noche.

Conveniente para Bokuto era que Akaashi estuviera dispuesto a ser “el de abajo”, de otra forma tendría problemas en el entrenamiento sabatino. 

Fines de semana era la regla tácita. No coincidía con las clases o las prácticas de volei de Bokuto, ni con el trabajo de medio tiempo de Akaashi. Todo estaba bien, hasta que… 

Fue culpa de Akaashi, probablemente . El sexo era bueno,  _ demasiado  _ bueno, disfrutable y divertido. Quizás ese era el problema y no Akaashi.

Los profesores estrictos, los plazos de entrega poco razonables, clientes fastidiosos y el constante estrés de la vida cotidiana se amotinaban en tal medida que solo cierto tipo de  _ interacciones _ representaban  _ verdadero _ alivio, y eran  _ necesarios  _ por más que un par de miserables horas a la semana.

Así que, un día, Akaashi llama a Bokuto para platicar, ponerse al corriente con la vida del otro, nada del otro mundo, ya habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que se vieron (y un par de horas desde su último mensaje de texto).

De alguna manera, esa reunión terminó con ambos semidesnudos en el único sofá del apartamento de Akaashi (la habitación no era muy espaciosa, un sofá era suficiente). En un martes.

Bueno, ¿qué se le iba a hacer? Solo era una aventura, una distracción nada más.

El jueves siguiente apenas les dio tiempo entrar a la casa, prefiriendo la pared por ese día.

Un partido amistoso entre los equipos de las universidades de Bokuto y Akaashi terminó con una victoria para el ex-capitán del Fukurodani en la cancha y para la libido de Akaashi en los baños públicos del gimnasio comunitario, después del juego.

—Esto no puede seguir ocurriendo, —susurra Akaashi al mirar fijamente al techo débilmente iluminado por las luces de la calle, una medianoche de un miércoles, Bokuto durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. 

_ Tendré que decirle a Bokuto-san. No podemos seguir con esto. _

La mañana siguiente, tomó una simple mirada por parte de Bokuto para encender a Akaashi. Llegó tarde a clases y terminó castigado con tarea extra. 

La fase universitaria era despiadada, sin duda alguna. 

Pero, entre más tiempo lo meditaba, y con lo encantados que ambos se encontraban con su nueva “no relación”, decidió guardarse sus dudas y dejar esa parte de su vida seguir su curso. Que si era lo correcto o no, no importaba, mientras los dos fueran felices y el tiempo lo permitiera.


End file.
